Bonds of Love in the Bedroom
by Ashli-the-beast
Summary: Kakashi highers Sakura to clean and look after his house while he's away on a mission but someone breaks in and ties up Sakura leaving her on Kakashi's bed. What will the jonin think when he comes back, and will he take advantage of the situation. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_The things I do for money_. Sakura was on her way to Kakashi's house. He had mentioned that he needed help cleaning his apartment, and he had offered her double what she was pulling in a month from missions if she helped him. How could she not turn that down? The money was too good, and she was desperately behind in her bills, not to mention going to bed hungry most nights was a constant reminder that there was no food in the house. With a heavy sigh she walked into the apartment complex and walked up three flights of stairs. She paused outside of Kakashi's door before she knocked. God only knew what she was going to find in there, everyone in Konoha knew that Kakashi was a sexual deviant. That went without saying. She knew about the books he had, but what else did he have in the depths of his apartment? Toys? Rope? Chains? The thought of what he might have in there made her shiver.

Sakura had never told anyone, not even Ino, but she had a secret passion for bondage, she had dabbled in it once or twice before, in the Mist village, but she never done anything like that in Konoha. Everyone talked too much, and as far as everyone was concerned Sakura was still a virgin.

With a heavy sigh Sakura knocked on Kakashi's door and looked at the ground, suddenly finding the wooden pattern interesting, as she waited for her ex-sensei to answer the door. When it swung open she looked up into the masked face of Konoha's sexiest ninja. "Sakura, I'm glad you're willing to do this." He let her into his apartment and her jaw dropped. There was trash all over the floor, dishes that still had bits of food on them in the kitchen and on the tables, not to mention all of the dirty clothes that were strewn about the floor in piles. She didn't even want to see the bathroom.

"You can't possibly live here; it's not humanly possible for someone to live like this." Sakura still couldn't believe the apartment looked the way it did.

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck and ran a hand through his messy silvery grey hair. "Well you see, I'm on missions a lot, and I don't have much time to clean, and since I'm not on missions I'm not here a lot." He tried to explain himself but Sakura still couldn't believe this. "Look, I know there are really no excuses, and I don't have time to come up with something crafty like I usually do, Tsunade wants to see me about a mission. I'll be gone about a week, and you're more than welcome to stay here while I'm gone. I left some money in the drawer beside my bed for food. If you don't stay that's fine." He grabbed his backpack off the floor and hoisted it over his shoulder. "I really do appreciate this Sakura." He kissed her cheek and was gone in a cloud of smoke.

"Well," Sakura said into the silence, mentally rolling her sleeves up and preparing herself for whatever she may find. "this room wont clean itself." She walked over to Kakashi's stereo and looked through his CD collection; she didn't expect him to be the type that listened to Hollywood Undead. But none the less she popped in the mix CD that had the groups Swan Songs collection and others that they had done on it, and started in on the work. She grabbed a trash bag and started with all of the garbage that littered the floor. Once that was done she started in on the laundry, honestly there was more of that on the floor then trash.

By the time Sakura was done with the living room and the bathroom it was close to midnight. Too tired to worry about finishing the bedroom she collapsed onto Kakashi's pullout sofa and fell asleep within seconds of her head hitting the pillow.

_Sakura was on Kakashi's bed, her body bare before him and her wrists cuffed to the headboard. An exciting shiver shot up her spine as Kakashi loomed over her, his big hands traveled up her body, starting at her creamy thighs and traveling up her body until they cupped her breasts. Her back arched into his touch and a dark chuckle escaped his lips in approval. "Are you ready Sakura?" she nodded and he climbed on to the bed. The mattress dipped under his weight one knee on either side of her. His lips came down on hers and she moaned into his kiss as his thumbs flicked back and forth over her nipples. _

Sakura shot off the pull out bed and looked around the room. How in the hell had she dreamed about Kakashi and her…having sex? Not only was it sex but she had been handcuffed to the bed. She shook her head and put the bed back into the couch. She had to get back to work, cleaning and singing along with the music would get the thoughts out of her head. But damn her she wanted that to happen. She wished that she could be with Kakashi.

She had wanted him for two years ago, she had been pinning after him for that long, secretly wishing that he would want her back, and the few times that she had been experimenting in bondage in the Mist village she had imagined it was him above her, giving her mind and body pleasure. She just wished she could experience the reality.

She moved into Kakashi's bedroom and started cleaning. She had all of the trash picked up and all of the clothes in the laundry room, waiting to be washed when she stumbled upon a box. Curios she opened it and gasped. There was a red shiny ball gag, a coil of rope, a couple of vibrators, a couple rolls of duck tape, one red, one blue, and one hot pink. There were also nipple clamps and nipple weights, a butterfly vibrator, blindfolds, leather straps, and handcuffs. Sakura couldn't believe it. Kakashi was into bondage too. Her fantasy just got better, but she wanted to know if there was more. Sakura crawled over to the bed and looked under it, there was another large box. She pulled it out with excited fingers and opened it. There was a school girl uniform, a nurse uniform, a cop, a few corsets and the hottest thing she had ever seen. Sakura assumed it was supposed to be a witch costume, but it was a sheer fabric with spider webs all over it.

Her fingers were twitching to put something on. She pulled out the school girl's uniform and stripped out of her clothes before adoring her body in the naughty uniform. The shirt was whit and tied together just under her breasts exposing her belly and torso, and there were no buttons leaving her breasts very much exposed. Only her nipples and what lay under them were covered. The skirt was short, only reaching down to her mid thigh; she knew that if she were to bend of her thong would be able to be seen. The excitement of wearing the outfit had her getting hot, and her body wanted a man's touch. But she only wanted one man in particular.

Kakashi.

Sakura shook her head to clear it and pushed the boxes of sex toys and outfits back under the bed and finished cleaning, keeping the school girl's uniform on the whole time.

When she had finished cleaning the whole house she sat down on Kakashi's bed and stroked the comforter. _I wonder how many girl's have been in his bed…have been in the outfit._ Sakura looked at herself and sighed. She needed to get over this fixation. There was no way Kakashi was going to want to get with her. She was young and probably not is type at all. Sakura put the uniform back where it was and put her own clothes back on. She still had about an hour before the market closed so she decided to go shopping and stock up Kakashi's kitchen. She grabbed the envelope and left.

A week later Sakura was still at Kakashi's apartment. She knew Kakashi would be back that night or tomorrow morning, she had decided to stay after she had come home with the groceries. She didn't want to go home to an empty house, and even though she was alone at Kakashi's she could pull on one of his jonin shirts and the scent of his detergent would make her think he was there. It was better than being at home alone.

But there had been some weird things going on since she woke up that morning. She would walk into a room and notice that a door would be open after she had closed it, or a window. She had gotten to the point where there was a kunai in her hand at all times. She felt like she was being watched, like there was someone in the house with her and it was unnerving especially since she couldn't pick up a chakra signature anywhere.

She was watching America's Best Dance Crew with a bowl of apple slices when there was a loud crash in Kakashi's bedroom. She stood up slowly, letting the afghan she had been wrapped in fall to the couch. She clutched the kunai in her hand and slowly walked down the hall to Kakashi's room. The window had been broken and there was glass all over the floor, but she didn't see anyone in the room, or any sign that it had been a person who had come in. Sighing to herself Sakura walked into the kitchen and grabbed the broom and dustpan to clean up the mess when a hand closed around her mouth, and a strong arm pinned her arms to her sides and pulled her against a strong body. She struggled against the hold the person had on her but it was useless, he was a lot stronger than she was. He pulled her through the house, but she kept up the fight. Knocking over a lamp, and a table on the way to the bed room, she had even managed to kick a hole in the wall.

The man threw her down on the bed so she landed on her belly; they climbed on top of her before she was able to move and began tying her wrists together at the small of her back, one for arm across the other. Sakura kept fighting but by the time the man actually climbed off of her, she was completely bound. Her ankles had been tied together, and her legs above and below the knees, and for an extra measure rope had been applied to her arms above and below her breasts, making them stick out a little bit. They grabbed her face and as she opened her mouth to let out a line of curses they stuffed Kakashi's red ball gag into her mouth and chuckled darkly.

Then she was all alone. Sakura knew that she wasn't going to be able to use a jutsu to get out of this, the rope was a special ninja rope, it blocked all chakra flow, she was stuck like this until the man came back to kill her, or Kakashi came home. She ran through her breathing techniques in her head, forcing herself to calm down, if she didn't she was only going to do something idiotic in the panic. Her breathing slowed until she was taking deep breaths through her nose and eventually fell asleep. The last thing she remembered before the unconsciousness claimed her was hoping that Kakashi came home soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi looked at the bound kunoichi on his bed. He had never actually left the village, he had heard rumors about Sakura in the Mist village while he had been on a mission last month and he wanted to know if they were true. When he saw her looking through his box of toys, and put on the school girl uniform, he knew that she was up for this. He had broken into his own house, tied her up and left her. She had fallen asleep about an hour ago, now it was time to wake her up and have some fun. He walked over to her slowly and removed kunai from his holster and sliced the rope on her legs and arms and removed the gag from her mouth. Sakura's eyes flew open and she looked at him. "Kakashi?"

"You've been a naughty girl Sakura, you didn't ask if you could put on that school girl outfit." A small blush crept onto her face. Damn it. Why did she have to be so cute? He ran a finger down her cheek to her chin and pulled on it so she stood up. He loved the way his shirt just barely covered her body, and they way it fell over her breasts. He wanted her, and he was going to have her.

"Kakashi…when did you get back?" Sakura asked.

"I never left Sakura." He walked around her and wrapped his arms around her waist, putting his head on her shoulder. "You see…I was on a mission last week in the Mist village." Sakura's body tensed up, she knew where this was going. "Though just from the rumors I couldn't be sure if you really did get turned on from being tied up. So I had you come clean my apartment, and I knew the moment you found my boxes that you did." He began kissing her neck, traveling up to her ear. He bit down lightly on her earlobe before he whispered, "Do you want me to tie you up Sakura?" her body shook and a soft moan escaped her lips. Kakashi chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Kakashi pulled his boxes out from under his bed and opened up the one with all of the restraints. He pulled out a pair of black metal handcuffs and took her wrists in his hand. He cuffed them together at the small of her back and placed a kiss on her shoulder. He moved back to the front of her and pushed her down onto the bed gently. He had wanted this for a while. He looked down at her and removed his mask and shirt. She gasped when his face was revealed to him. He chuckled again and smiled down at her. "Don't get distracted Sakura."

He slanted his mouth on hers, capturing his head in his wide hands. She responded, her lips brushing against his and her body leaned forward trying to get closer to him. Kakashi pushed her back so she was lying down and climbed over her, putting a knee on either side of her. He wanted to do so much more to her, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to get through it before his orgasm hit or he lost control. There would be more time later. His hands started pushing the shirt up to reveal more skin. He was surprised when his hands brushed over her cleft, she wasn't wearing panties. He smirked to himself and pushed the shirt over her head and let it rest behind her.

She was completely bare before him now and he leaned back just to look at her. Her creamy legs gave way to a hairless sex, a flat belly, and the creamy swells of her breasts. God she looked so good. His hands moved down to cup her breasts. Her back arched at his touch and his thumbs brushed back and forth over her nipples. He bent down and took one of the harden tips into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it while his other hand pinched and rolled the other one. A soft moan escaped her lips. Kakashi's free hand drifted down her body, curious fingers ran over her hip to her knee and back up the inside of her leg until he could run a finger over the folds of her sex. She was already getting wet.

"Damn Sakura." He mumbled against her breast. The vibrations sent a shiver through the naked girl. He dipped a long finger into her and nearly moaned at the feel of her. She was smooth, hot, wet and sooooooo ready for him. He let his finger circle the hard nub of her clit before he began flicking it. His name left her lips with a shaky moan and her back arched into a beautiful arc. Kakashi watched her face as he worked her clit with his finger. God she looked beautiful like that. Her eyes were closed, her brows knitted together in pleasure, her mouth was open, a silent breath leaving her lips.

Kakashi leaned up off of her body and removed his shirt and then stood off the bed and let his uniform pants fall to the ground. Sakura gasped when she saw the bulge in his boxers and Kakashi had to chuckle. "Is there something wrong?"

"I didn't know…you're so…" she seemed unable to finish her sentences.

"Well we'll get to that in a minute, but Sakura, you still need to be punished for putting on the school girl uniform without asking." She eyed him cautiously. Kakashi wondered how far she had taken the bondage experience. Obviously what he had her in was _nothing_ compared to what he could do to her, but for now, it was enough. "Stand up." He commanded. Sakura obeyed and swung her legs over the bed and stood up. Kakashi sat down on the bed and smirked up at her. "Bend over."

Sakura bit her lip and bent over his knees. Sakura jumped and gasped when his hand landed on her bottom the first time, the second, she moaned. She lost count of how many times he spanked her, but she knew that she didn't want him to stop not yet. The tight coil in her body was pulling tighter and tighter, her toes were tingling and the orgasm was bearing down on her.

But Kakashi knew she was getting close to her orgasm and stopped. "Are you going to ask next time?" he asked. Sakura nodded and rubbed her thighs together, trying to get that completion she desired so badly. Kakashi laughed and laid her back on the bed. He stepped out of his boxers and sank down between her legs. They both moaned as their bare skin came into contact. Slowly, painfully so, Kakashi pushed his aching member into Sakura's tight wet sex. They both moaned as he slid into her burring his cock balls deep. Kakashi started moving slowly, letting her adjust to his size and length. Soon he was moving with quick thrusts. Sakura threw her head back into the pillows, the sensation of Kakashi's long length moving in and out of her was too much for the young girl to handle, and within seconds she came.

Kakashi stilled as her walls tightened around him, convulsing with her orgasm. When she has stilled he started pumping into her again, this time with more force. His thumbs sought out the pressure points on her hips, when he found them, he ground his digits into them, sending a rocket like sensation to shake her body and as her second orgasm barreled down on her, his own tackled him in the back and ran up his spine to his skull. He moaned her name and he emptied into her.

Kakashi collapsed on Sakura's body and shifted over enough so he could roll her over and undo her cuffs. Sakura was breathing heavily as she wrapped her arms around him and tucked her body into his. Kakashi smiled and kissed her head. "How was it?" he asked after they had caught their breath.

"Amazing." He looked down at her and growled lowly in approval at the glow her skin had taken. She looked up at him, her jade eyes shining in the darkness of the room. "Kakashi?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"I love you."

Kakashi smiled and kissed her lips softly and pulled the blankets up over them. He pulled her close and kissed her head. "I love you too Sakura." He held her while she slept and made a silent vow to himself to never let anything happen to her.

Fin.

Well what do you guys think? This is my first attempt with anything bondage and anything that's just about sex. Normally it's a long story or something like that. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


End file.
